


Bump in the Night

by thatrandomnerd



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Family Reunions, Hogwarts, Malfoy Manor, Soulless Angel, Vampires, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrandomnerd/pseuds/thatrandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione knows all about vampires however one clan scares her, Draco knows them personally, will it get messy?<br/>{No Pairings unless you count Lucius and Narcissa}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump in the Night

Chapter 1

 

“So, who can describe three different types of vampires?” Remus Lupin was now in his second year teaching at Hogwarts after Dumbledore and Sirius had convinced him to stay, and honestly he was glad they had. His best friend was no longer on the run for killing his other and things had finally settled down.

Hermione’s hand shot straight up in the air, supporting his opinion that she was by far the brightest witch (or wizard for that fact) of her age.

“There are the pure vampires originally from Transylvania, there are the old race harfangs, and finally there are newly bred race of harfangs, these are the only species of vampire that don’t burn in sunlight,”

“Well said Hermione, can you tell me which one is said to originated in Western Europe?” once again clearly impressed at her infinite knowledge.

“The old harfangs are from England and have lived for over a thousand years,”

“Correct again Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor,” the professor continued writing what Hermione had just said on the blackboard and once more questioned the class, “Can anyone name a famous Clan of this species that came from the UK?”

Hermione sheepishly put her hand this time, quite out of character he thought,

“The Aurelius Clan, also known as the Scourge of Europe…”

“What do they have to with anything, this is ridiculous, teach us what your supposed to, about vampires place in society today!” Remus knew that voice all to well; Draco Malfoy always had something to say about the lesson.

“We can hardly learn about them in the present if we don’t know where they stood in the past, can we now?” He tried to keep calm but sometimes the boy just didn’t shut up, like father like son.

Draco muttered under his breath “how about on the ground,” Lupin pretended not to hear him and instead checked his watch.

“Goodness gracious, it appears I’ve kept you back for ten minutes you better run to your next lesson or Professor McGonagall will have my head, hurry on now, we’ll continue next lesson.”

_#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

 

“And how long exactly are we going to be on with this little project for?” I could clearly see Darla wasn’t even a little bit impressed by their latest idea.

“‘Owever long it’ll bloody well take us,” William was not getting on with Darla very well, well nothings changed there then.

“Look you heard what Dru said, somebody that is related to our human family took our souls away, and in your case William put you back in your right frame of mind, they obviously want something so it seems logical we find them.” Sometimes my family just need to be locked in a room to find some common ground.

“The berries have gone rotten and they’re awfully mean. Drip. Drip. Drip.” My little lamb, I never have understood anything she’s said.

“Drusilla,” William walks over to my princess, his hand clutching her hip through her red, Victorian Gothic dress that she found on my dinner two nights ago, “what are the stars singing?”

“Ding dong, ding dong, Big Bens not so tall now and he wants us all see.”

“London it is then,” Darla really did get exasperated easily, I’m starting to see why William doesn’t like her very much.

_#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

 

“Ah, Penn, Lawson, glad you could make it, its so good of you to come at such short notice,” like they weren’t going to come, they always do come to my beck and call.

“Of course sire, why wouldn’t we?” Penn always was perfect, however at that moment William came in with his smart comments under his belt.

“Because he’s a poof you morons!” clearly Lawson wasn’t surprised at Williams enthusiastic attempt to welcome them back, however Penn seemed outraged.

“How dare you! He is our _sire_ our father, you ungrateful brat!” I don’t need Penn standing up for me, just as I opened my mouth William spoke.

“Oh yeah, like I give a fuck, he’s a bloody hopeless git!”

“That hurt.” I put honestly.

“Good.”

_#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

 

“Are we all ready?” We’re about to pack off to London to our mansion in North Camden, the girls in a taxi, Lawson and Penn are in the hire car, and William and I are in his DeSoto. What a journey this is destined to be.

“Yeah,” William came down with Drusilla’s bags and Penn with Darla’s, as well as their own and put them in the respective cars.

“And of we go.” William, eager to get away from Berlin back to his home town.

_#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

 

“But laugh, Willy laugh, ‘e don’t care at all. ‘ey down, stay down, stay down, down. ‘Cause lil Willy, Willy won’t go ‘ome but you can’t push Willy round, Willy won’t go, try tellin’ everybody but, oh no lil Willy, Willy won’t go ‘ome.”

William had been singing his songs all the way to London, this is probably the least tolerable and most out of his style. Although I think I’ve heard enough George Thorogood, and Ramones to last a century.

“Shut up, William!” As soon as I speak he stops the car, “What are you doing?”

“Home, sweet, Home.” I walk out to find a formidable looking mansion, nothing like our London Manor, he knows exactly where we are. “Winchester, Malfoy Manor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like, review and I will update. Or I won't if you don't, fair?


End file.
